Spencer's Nightmare
by spen1045
Summary: This is a cross over that has homestuck and Red vs Blue and some creepypasta characters plus my own character


(This character is a 15 year old male, with brown medium length really curly hair, wearing

a grey hoodie, blue jeans, white, black, and grey striped shirt, black socks with white DC shoes his facial features are eyes that change randomly every other day, husky, is insane in certain situations)

Spencer wakes up in a field as the sun stretches over the horizon and starts to notice his surroundings. Around him is his sword he had in his closet, 7 bottles of water, 7 cans of food, and a back pack which has his laptop in it for some reason. He grabs the bag and puts the food and water in the separate part of the bag away from his laptop and takes a look around and notices a few things, one thing he notices is that there is a knife and a broken bottle of whiskey on the ground as well as his phone that is surprisingly fully charged, he picks up the knife and wonders how this got here and why he is out here with food, water, his laptop, and his sword. He also notices that he has a few wounds: a thin cut on his forehead, a gash on his side, a deep cut on his forearm, and he is covered in blood, maybe his or maybe someone else's he doesn't know. He looks through the bag and finds some gauze, a roll of bandage, and some rubbing alcohol. He treats his wounds quickly so he can found out where he is. He finishes putting the last of the bandage roll around his waist to keep from losing any mire blood then puts his shirt and hoodie back on, checks his forehead cut which is just a scratch technically and makes sure his forearm is covered in the bandage correctly and his puts the rubbing alcohol away for later. He grabs his sword and heads toward the suns direction which would be east. He still doesn't remember how he got these wounds but he will figure it out eventually and keeps walking east till he finds a river to rest at as he passes trees he uses his sword to brake tree branches to use later as firewood for camp because he knows that he is going to be home for a long time and figures he might as well just be ready for what comes and as he is thinking he trips face first into the ground. And as he gets up he looks to see what tripped and right where he tripped there was a round metal sphere and you swear you heard it talk.

? : Hey watch where your stepping ya shisno.

Ok may be you not as insane as you think you are.

?: Hey dumbass are going to say something or what.

Spencer: umm sorry for tripping over you I guess.

?: You fucking better be because you're lucky that I'm in a good mood or KABOOM.

Spencer: Kaboom?

?: Yeah kaboom, I'm a bomb dumbass.

Spencer: Wait, if you're a bomb then how can you talk you're an inanimate object.

?: It was in the directions as a count down when I was built but lucky you a am very pleasant right now.

Spencer: well ok, my name spencer what's yours?

?: My name is Andy or to be more precise Andrew D. Kaboom.

Spencer: well I'll call you Andy then, What are you doing out here in the forest?

Andy: I was left here by some weird guy that had a state of the arch power suit that the front of the helmet piece was mostly the screen of the helmet.

Spencer: Ok well it's getting dark so I am going to set up camp here and in the morning take you with me to see if we can find this guy and/or anyone else who can find us.

Andy: Alright, there are other people I know that might still be in this one area, hopefully they can help you find where ever you're going.

Spencer: Alright, well I am going to make a shelter out of whatever I can find and make fire when I'm done.

Andy: Alright I am not going anywhere.

Spencer starts to get branches and leaves to make a makeshift tent to sleep in and after a few hours he has made a very, very crappy shelter but will do for the night.

He makes a fire out of what is left of the branches he had got early but used for the shelter. He cooked one of the cans of food and ate it while Andy told him about the people that might be able to help and after all that he puts the fire out and grabs andy and puts him in the shelter as well to sleep. As he lays under the shelter he feels a slight cool breeze and drifts to peaceful sleep and rests for tomorrow.


End file.
